


Imperfections (Day 6 of the Azulaweek 2020 Prompt: 'Training')

by gemsofformenos



Series: My Works for Azulaweek 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accepting Imperfections, Azulaweek2020, Confidence, F/M, Imperfections, Supportive Teo, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Azulaweek 2020 Day 6 (Training): This training is the hardest Azula ever had cause she trains to accept that she hasn't to be perfect all the time.
Relationships: Azula/Teo (Avatar)
Series: My Works for Azulaweek 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818124
Kudos: 11





	Imperfections (Day 6 of the Azulaweek 2020 Prompt: 'Training')

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. This one is a different approach to the theme ‘Training’ but I hope it’s a good one. I feel Azula would have to train a lot at these aspect of her character. I hope some of you like this idea and I wish all of you a lot of fun with this story.

This training was hard.

Harder than everything Azula has ever tried before.

She kept making mistakes. Over and over again. And the progress was so slow. Azula was about to give up more than once in frustration about her own weakness and incompetence but her stubbornness was stronger than her frustration. And so she started again and again.  
Every day with a new baby step.

Sometimes it was an incorrect piece of clothing which wouldn’t fit to the perfect outfit she has chosen for the day. Another time she dared to leave a strain of her dark hair out of place.

Imperfection.

It was gnawing on her to know that she wasn’t a display of perfection but Azula has seen that it did her well to accept imperfection to some degree. Azula has seen at her brother and his friends that nobody needed to be perfect in everything, that imperfection wasn’t a weakness, but Agni it was hard to dare to accept her own imperfection.

More than once she was thrown back at her training, when she couldn’t pass the whole day accepting these little signs of imperfection at her, but lately she has managed to accept them for a whole day and this sign gave her confidence. 

She was standing in her bathroom and watched her reflection in the mirror. Today she would dare a bigger step since she wouldn’t have an official meeting. She would dare to have a day without her make-up. She felt strong enough to handle this.

And Azula had help. The best help she could dream of and he was encouraging her every day. 

Teo.

There has been a time when she would have never believed it would be possible, but he was inspiring her. 

He inspired her how he handled his days with his own handicap and this wide smile.

He inspired her how he managed to draw strength out of his handicap.

He inspired her how he saw his handicap as a chance too.

And he surprised her and confused her too.

It was confusing to see him smiling so warm at her when she wasn’t perfect.

It was confusing to her when he told her that he loved her imperfection.

That he loved her having her hair down.

That he loved her seeing her without make-up.

That he loved her, when she was blushing in shame or when she started to get nervous around him because of his flattering.

All these signs of imperfection and weakness seem to be the ones he was loving the most and he helped her to dare to show them. He uncovered them so easily with his humor and remarks, but without blaming her or crossing a line. Azula has been caught off guard by his sharp mind and his charm as Zuko has invited him as an adviser. Teo has never feared to approach Azula, he was impressed by her achievements and he was searching her council and company from day one at the Palace and soon he started to drag her with him to many occasions and used them to show others the sides of her he seemed to like so much.

And Azula noticed that these sides seem to be the ones other people liked as well and so she has started to train to accept them as a part of her and Teo has encouraged her.

Soon it became an usual display at the Palace that Azula was pushing his wheelchair through the halls and gardens while they were discussing something or simply chatting about each other’s day.

It has been one of these days as Teo has dared to tell her that he not only likes her and her imperfections. It has been one of these days as he has dared to tell her that he loves them, that he loves her, because and beside these imperfections. It has been one of these days where the guards have seen her kissing him.

Azula smiled at her reflection. Yes she would visit father today with Teo and without make-up.

The Princess knew that Teo was the perfect display of imperfection in fathers eyes.  
No bender, no soldier, no noble, not even a citizen of the Fire Nation and a man with a handicap. But this didn’t matter to Azula. Teo was perfect to her and this was all what mattered.

“You’re drooling in sleep.”

Azula jerked at the voice behind and turned around crossing her arms before her chest. Teo has wheeled into the doorway and was smiling warm at Azula, who was already blushing a bit.

“I do not. This would be disgusting and…”

Teo was already on his way to Azula and wrapped his arms around her hips.

“You look adorable when you’re doing that. I love how you look when you’re sleeping.”

Azula felt the warm tickle in her stomach and bowed down to kiss Teo. He was smiling so warm and proud at her as their lips parted again.

“Okay, what will be the challenge for today?”

He had this encouraging excitement in his voice and his eyes were shining bright. Azula took a deep breath and faced her reflection in the mirror.

“No make-up today.”

Her voice didn’t sound so confident but she felt Teo taking her hand.

“No make-up and the visit at your father. A tough decision.”

She felt him squeezing her hand.

“You’ll do great.”

Azula turned back to Teo and met his supportive smile. She placed a hand on his head to pull him at her middle.

“Sometimes training has to be tough. But with you at my side I’m sure I can handle it.”

Teo gave her belly a little kiss.

“The way you are is perfect to me, Azula.”


End file.
